Mother's Day
by immabird
Summary: Mother's Day can be a pain for a certain tall ex-volleyball captain and his ex-vice captain. Slight au/aged up characters. Rated T for one swear word. I meant to post this on mothers day OTL I kept putting it off.


All he wanted was a flower for his mother. It was Mother's Day, and Daichi had gone out intending to buy a few flowers for his mom, but what he didn't expect was a former teammate to be running the shop. It had been years since his last days at Karasuno, and his measly crush on the oldest setter hadn't diminished in the least. So when he walked into the shop and saw Sugawara standing at the counter, he almost had a heart-attack.

"Ah, Daichi! I didn't expect to see you here!" Trying to hide in a flower shop from the owner who used to know you in high school-especially when you're 176.8 centimeters tall and hiding behind a few daisies-is not going to work out.

"H-hey Suga. I was just going to buy a few flowers right now." Daichi mentally slapped himself for stuttering around his crush. It wasn't easy liking someone from years ago.

"Oh~? It's Mother's Day today isn't it? What types of flowers would you like?" Suga smiled a great big shit-eating sunshine and rainbows smile and Daichi nearly blushed at the sight of it. It was almost nostalgic, the way Daichi remembered that he had never really been able to fully function around Suga's smile. Which was always.

"U-uh, I think one red carnation and thirty-five tulips will be nice." Honestly, Daichi was just going to give his mother the bouquet and keep the red carnation for himself. Once, he was going to give Suga a flower and ask him out, but he had chickened out. He did retain the information though, and he knew that red carnations meant deep love and admiration for the receiver. He'd lost count of how many flowers he bought himself and pretended they were given to him by Suga. Not that anyone knew, and no one ever would.

"Just one red carnation? Does my ex-captain have a girlfriend~?" In complete and honest truth, Suga wanted Daichi to say 'no I don't' and then flash him some cheesy pick-up line, but he knew that would never happen.

"No, actually. I mean-uh no but u-uh," this was it. This was the moment Daichi would ask Suga out. "No, I don't." Aaaaand that idea went down the drain. Just when he thought he had mustered up enough courage to ask his long-term crush out, he screwed up and didn't even offer any explanation for it.

"Oh, I guess your mother won't know its meaning so it will be fine." He flashed another of those super-bright smiles that made his eyes close and Daichi's heart melt.

"Yeah so hey listen would you like to go out for coffee again sometime? I mean if you want, we haven't talked in a while." Daichi thought he would die of embarrassment and could feel his cheeks lighting up like wildfire.

"Sure! Is this Saturday at the Starbucks down the street okay? Like around two?" Wow. Daichi didn't think he would agree. But this was good right? It was progress.

"Uh yeah perfect. So I'll just see you in a few days I guess?" He curse himself for saying goodbye when Suga was only halfway through arranging and ringing up the flowers.

"Okay! I'll see you later!" When did that happen? Suga was finished arranging the flowers and taking the money from Daichi quicker than you can say "volleyball!"

* * *

As Daichi waited impatiently in the café, he checked his phone yet again. The time read 1:26, and he knew he was there way too early. He was a nervous wreck. Did his shoes match with his clothes? Did he look too hipster? What time was it? Was Suga almost here? He almost wished that Suga wouldn't show up, that there'd be a surprise call at work and he had to go in. To any passerby, Daichi would have looked almost angry-his face was all flustered, he was tapping his foot rather impatiently, and he kept checking his phone while ferociously sipping his pumpkin spice latte. Oh man, what would Suga think? What type of drink does he like? Would Daichi look stupi-

"Ah, Daichi! And I thought I would be too early!" Daichi looked up in horror and realized that he looked like hipster trash compared to Suga and his casual attire.

"Well, you know me! I always like to be early!" He laughed a nervous, anxiety-riddled laugh and Suga started giggling like a little child. "What's so funny?" Daichi asked. He didn't know why his silver-haired companion was cracking up, but he intended to find out.

"Y-you r-rhymed!" Suga finally managed to choke out after his laughing had settled down a bit. "All three things that you said rhymed! I just thought it was very funny." Suga coughed to mask the fact that he was still grinning so hard his face hurt. Daichi was just about to say something witty when Suga spoke again. "And why are you drinking a pumpkin spice latte? And wearing those clothes?" It hit Daichi like a ton of bricks and he remembered that one time, Suga had said a boy looked hot who also happened to have a hipster-ish style, and that was really the whole reason Daichi decided to go with the get-up.

"I-I-I um u-uh w-what d'you mean?" Oh man that was the worst thing he could've said. Did he really just try to play dumb around Suga?

"C'mon you don't even wear glasses," Daichi's face could now be mistaken for a tomato, and he ripped off those glasses faster than any human can comprehend. "And what's with the scarf? It's the middle of spring!" Daichi quickly began tearing at the cloth around his neck and thought about how foolish he must look right now. Flustered, he looked down and Suga sighed. "I'm going to go order my coffee, and you are going to run home and change into something you're comfortable in before you suffocate. I'm also ordering you a different drink because I'll bet you you can't even enjoy whatever is in that cup when it's hot outside." Daichi just nodded and walked out of the Starbucks feeling slightly ashamed and very uncomfortable.

* * *

He stood outside the doorway to the Starbucks and wondered if Suga was still there. It had only been half-an-hour since he left, so he should still be there, right? Hesitantly, Daichi opened the door and walked in with his usual clothing and much less taste for a pumpkin spice latte. Not that it was bad or anything, in fact it was quite tasty. Just that it was sweltering outside and something frozen or cold would've been much better. He was over thinking again, and he didn't notice when he walked right past Suga and into a pole -ahem- person.

"Daichi! Haven't I told you to watch where you're going?" Suga scolded as he dragged Daichi away from the tall man, apologizing several times over to someone who looked thoroughly confused. Suga put his hands on his hips and looked at Daichi like a disapproving mother. "What has gotten into you lately? Dressing like a hipster, ordering a pumpkin spice latte -for christ's sake it's almost summer- and then when I think it's all over you go and crash into someone after walking right past my table!" He huffed out a little puff of air and sat down across from Daichi, sliding an iced tea towards him and sipping his own semi-angrily.

"Nothing, it's just-I just have a lot of stuff on my mind lately." Daichi felt like he wanted to shrivel up and die because of how good-natured his crush/best friend was. Then Suga starts giggling like a maniac for the second time and honestly Daichi was feeling left out here. "Why are you laughing?"

"I just-I just thought of something terrible." He started giggling even harder and-god he is cute when he laughs. Daichi felt a blush creeping up his face, but he fights it down with his curiosity.

"What horrible pun did you think of now?"

"When you said 'I just have a lot of stuff on my mind lately' I thought of your latte earlier and I thought you said 'I just have a lot of stuff on my mind LATTEly!" Suga burst out in another fit of giggles and bent over at how hard he was laughing, but as he did so he hit his head on the table and then Daichi started cracking up and everyone was looking at them like they were crazy. They eventually got kicked out because they had overstayed their welcome and had to take the drinks, but they were still laughing as they walked out.

* * *

"Well it was nice being with you today Daichi." Suga smiled a soft warm smile. "There were a few casualties, but everything turned out fine!" The two chuckled again, Suga had a bump on his head and Daichi had some iced tea on his shirt.

"Yeah it was good today. We should do it again sometime. I-I mean if y-you want." Suga kept smiling and the way the late sun was shining down on his silver hair that was now tousled, he looked like a literal angel.

"Mhm. Next time will be a better date though. We can go to a park and have a picnic." Daichi nodded and then his eyes widened at the speed of lightning when he realized what Suga had said.

"A-a-a d-date?!" He was getting slightly light-headed, what with all the blood rushing to his face. He sat down on the hood of his car and put his hand up to his head.

"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a dead body." Suga's comments were not helping. Daichi couldn't think clearly and he felt like he was drunk or high or in some way disoriented all because of one little word.

"A date?!" He repeated.

"It's no secret that you like me and I like you, everyone knew it. So yeah, a date." Suga's face at that moment in time was priceless. His smile was the most genuine Daichi had ever seen it, and he felt like he was going to pass out. "I'll see you at the park next Saturday." Daichi as confused, but it was a good kind of confused.

Today was a good day for Daichi. Everything went well and he started -indirectly- dating his crush. Ah yes, the wonders of a day dedicated to mothers. Wait...

Oh shit, it's Mother's Day.


End file.
